


One Simple Thing

by deerna, Kuruccha-IT (Kuruccha), lisachan



Category: Original Work
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerna/pseuds/deerna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/pseuds/Kuruccha-IT, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non c’è nulla che Christopher non abbia mai odiato in vita propria. Nulla, tranne una sola, semplice cosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Simple Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la prima Tearoom di LandeDiFandom, esperimento di round robin dal vivo in un'ora di tempo.

Christopher odia essere in ritardo.  
  
Ha sempre l'impressione di non sapere quello che sta facendo: si alza dal letto e dà per sbaglio un calcio alle ciabatte, spedendole sotto al letto chissà dove; fa colazione e si dimentica di mettere lo zucchero nel tè; si lava la faccia e si scorda di pettinarsi. Esce di casa, e si dimentica di guardare che tempo fa fuori. Alza lo sguardo al cielo pieno di nuvole scure, sconsolato. Grosse gocce di pioggia cadono come se fosse la loro missione personale rendere quella mattina ancora più odiosa.  
  
Christopher odia anche molte altre cose.  
  
Odia il modo in cui la sua datrice di lavoro lo saluta al mattino, come a voler sottolineare che se gli ha concesso quell’impiego merdoso è solo per via della propria magnanimità e non certo per un qualsivoglia talento; odia la mezz’ora che deve trascorrere in pausa pranzo, sbocconcellando un panino molliccio comprato all’unico baracchino della zona; odia l’inizio del turno pomeridiano, perché è come se fosse il principio di una nuova giornata di lavoro, e due inizi di giornata di lavoro sono troppi anche per la più stachanovista delle persone.  
  
Odia il suo padrone di casa. Odia persino sua madre, ogni volta che lei lo chiama al cellulare nell’esatto momento in cui sta rientrando a casa carico di borse e si trova costretto a rispondere alla sua telefonata.  
  
Non c’è nulla che Christopher non abbia mai odiato in vita propria. Nulla, tranne una sola, semplice cosa.  
  
La sola semplice cosa sta seduta sulla panchina al parco – Christopher, ovviamente, odia anche il parco, con i suoi insetti e i fiori che gli danno ogni tipo di allergia – ogni giorno al tramonto – naturalmente Christopher odia pure i tramonti, come tutte le idiozie pseudo-romantiche che infarciscono i romanzetti rosa di cui sua madre è sempre stata patita – a mangiare crackers – e, com’è facile supporre, Christopher usualmente odia anche i crackers, che sono il cibo più insopportabile da mangiare, per come si sbriciolano e ti si infilano nella camicia ogni volta che ne spezzi uno.  
  
Ha vent’anni. Christopher non sa come si chiama. Ma è lì ogni giorno, guarda il lago con gli occhi che brillano e nella sua calma serafica, nel sorriso con cui abbraccia l’universo, è racchiusa la risposta di tutte le domande della vita.  
  
Si siede al suo fianco, cerca di guardare il lago con la stessa intensità. Gli pare di odiarlo meno del solito.  
  
La sua sola semplice cosa si volta, lo guarda, gli sorride. “Sei tornato,” dice dolcemente. Gli offre un cracker.  
  
Christopher lo accetta. In questo momento, non odia più niente e nessuno.


End file.
